The Legend of Spyro and Cynder:Dawn of Darkness
by Xerneas
Summary: After Three Years of Staying in a Crystal Prison,they break Out Only for Malefor to Capture Spyro,but a Powerful Enemy Lurks Inside one of the Heroes. Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The Awakening

Three years have passed since Spyro,Cynder and Sparx,have stayed frozen in suspended animation to avoid escaping death from the collapsing Well of Souls,in the meantime,Hunter of Avalar appeared near the three and was seeing Spyro,Cynder and Sparx in suspended animation,Hunter taked out his special arrow full of special explosives form the quiver on his back,Hunter begins to aim the arrow in his bow to hit an spot while preventing them from harm,Hunter let go of his arrow which broke the three from the crystal,Hunter carried the three quickly to the Dragon Temple,where Ignitus was Long waiting them.

Spyro and Cynder awakens very confused in the Dragon Temple,Ignitus walked to them alongside The Chronicler,Ignitus and the Others Elders were amazed by how Spyro and Cynder have grown up,Spyro and Cynder were wondering what happened to them,Ignitus explains that they were sleeping for three years while Malefor escaped,Spyro was in shock due to his failure and run outside of the temple,Ignitus walked to Spyro explaining that everyone fails sometimes,but the reunion was cut short when the Shadow of Malefor appears behind Spyro and begins to possess him,Ignitus tries to free Spyro but are unsucessful when Malefor Drags Spyro to his Lair to Fully Corrupt him.

Ignitus hastly reveals to the Dragon Elders that Malefor have imprisoned Spyro to begin making him a fully mindless destructive Black Dragon who only obeys Malefor,Cynder is in pain because she hasn´t revealed her love to Spyro but is determined to bring her beloved Spyro back to her before he is lost forever to her,Ignitus says to Cynder that love is more powerful than hate and evil,Terrador isn´t sure because Malefor only Imprisoned Spyro and not Cynder,Ignitus says that Spyro is the same exact of Malefor,Ignitus reveals to Cynder that Malefor is the father of Spyro,Cynder is in disbelief because Spyro´s destiny is to follow Malefor footsteps to wreak havoc and Destruction,Ignitus reveals to Cynder that when all seems lost a light shine through the darkness,Cynder is getting very confused and alone because Spyro is far from her,Chronicles speaks to Cynder that some Purples Dragons have the Destiny to save the world and Spyro fully gets in this destiny due to his pure soul,Chronicler says to Cynder that she has an equally pure soul of Spyro and they are strongly connected no matter what,Cynder almost feels light hearted to hear that.

Cynder and the Others are making a plan to advance to Malefor´s Lair and Rescue Spyro before Spyro gets to become corrupted with no turnback point,Cynder points to the Dragon City of Warfang,Terrador is surely impressed by the clever thinking of Cynder because Warfang have an Path to the Scorched Plains and the Floating Islands,where Malefor and Spyro were.

The Chronicler sugests that Cynder first have an training in hers dark elements,Poison,Fear,Wind and Shadow,Terrador sugests an strong training due to Cynder getting stuck in suspended animation with Spyro,Cynder strongly beliefs that she wants her Spyro back to her with all the costs,but she fears that she is all alone,because Spyro was so supportive to her and she wasn´t feeling the love of him for her,Ignitus and the Others have all friendly speak to Cynder that she isn´t alone,she have friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Dark Secret of Spyro

Spyro awakens in Malefor´s Lair,imprisoned in a jail,he sees Malefor staring to him,Malefor talks with Spyro that he and Spyro are very similar,because they have the same amount of powers and his destiny is to follow Malefor´s Footsteps to wreak havoc and destruction,Spyro initially disagrees with Malefor,but Malefor reveals that Spyro is his son,Spyro destiny is to bring destruction and Chaos,Spyro is in truly disbelief with his destiny,Malefor tries to convice Spyro to give up to the dark,because the dark is his destiny,Spyro screams in pain as hate and evil is growing inside him,because Malefor is unlocking the true darkness within Spyro,Malefor says that Spyro can´t resist his destiny,Spyro tries to resist but failed again,Malefor is laughing evil as Spyro is changing to a dark one,sure enough,Spyro gets up with a look of pure evil in his eyes.

Malefor unlocks the door of the jail where Spyro was,he walks close to his father,with darkness clouds surrounding him,Malefor explains to Spyro that his change will be a painful one,he needs to rest to be ready for the changing,Spyro replies: yes father and goes to sleep,Malefor is realizing that his plan is proceeding very nice and Spyro will be in his control,Malefor summon the Lava Golem to halt the Advance of the Dragon Elders until Spyro changes into a Black Dragon,Malefor sends the Lava Golem to Warfang to Halt the Dragon Elders and Cynder,Malefor then walks to Spyro to reaffirm his destiny of destruction,Spyro nods in agreement with Malefor,Malefor puts Spyro into sleep,while Malefor plans some way to tutor Spyro in his new powers of darkness.

After four hours,Spyro awakens and searches for Malefor,Malefor is in his throne room still thinking some way of tutoring Spyro,when Spyro walks in the throne room,Spyro smirks with evil when seeing Malefor,Malefor has reached his perfect plan for tutoring Spyro,Malefor speaks to Spyro that he must abandon his elemental powers,upon hearing elemental powers,Spyro begins struggling with his dark side,Malefor sees this and are real mad,he tosses Spyro in some machine that will extract his elemental powers out of him,Malefor chains Spyro in the machine that begins extracting his elemental power out of him as well his good side out of him,Spyro begins screaming when his good side refused to abandon him,but Malefor having a backup plan,use his powers to change him very fast into a black dragon and it worked as Spyro lands in the ground with his body fully black and white eyes,while his voice has changed into a darker voice,Evil Spyro walks to Malefor,Malefor speaks to him that Evil Spyro must set a trap in Warfang by confusing the Dragon Elders that he are in their side but after this,he attacks them,Evil Spyro understand and changes back into his purple form,after this he receives a map with the localization of Warfang from Malefor and flies away to Warfang as Malefor laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Journey to Warfang

After the sun have appeared in the sky,Cynder was sleeping and dreaming with her beloved Spyro,Terrador approaches Cynder and tries to awaken her to no avail,Ignitus put Cynder in his shoulders,while Chronicler is packing some Supplies to the Journey,Cyril is getting very worried with Cynder because of her connection with Spyro,Cynder awakens very troubled and reveals to the Elders that Spyro was already been transformed into a Black Dragon,Ignitus is getting really hopeless with the situation of Spyro,Chronicler speaks alone with Ignitus that Ignitus is the Elder more close with Spyro,he may have more chances to bring Spyro back.

Meanwhile Spyro is seeing his reflection in a puddle of water and wonders if this is the right destiny for him,a destiny of destruction and chaos,while reflecting in the puddle of water,Spyro´s body image begins to change to stay similar to the body of Malefor but black in color,Spyro begins to freak out not wanting to become like Malefor,Spyro begins to fly away to escape from Malefor,he thinks that he must stay in Warfang.

Malefor is watching Spyro in the Shadows and is very pissed off with him and have to change Spyro forever when he arrives in Warfang to make sure Spyro stays in his power,but to reach his plan to a new level he needs Cynder and some others Dragons not mentioned,Malefor sets out to capture these Dragons.

Cynder and the Dragon Elders are arriving in Warfang and they sees that Spyro is entering in Warfang,they hurry and surround Spyro for not bringing disaster in Warfang,Spyro lowers his head in shame for being captured so easily and for being corrupted,he doesn´t want to become like Malefor,Cynder does trust Spyro,but the Elders are very suspicious of Spyro,the Dragon Elders manages to get a new headquarters,Ignitus throws Spyro in a ceil to not cause havoc and stay supervised by Cynder and the Elders,Spyro cries for forgivement,but the Dragon Elders are very wary of trusting him again,except Cynder.

Some time later,Lava Golem summoned by Malefor arrives in Warfang and begins to attack Warfang,the Elders and Cynder sets out to confront Lava Golem,leaving Spyro behind due to his extended corruption by Malefor,but they don´t have know that Spyro has quickly escaped to choose his path alone,Chronicler sees that Spyro has escaped and reveals to Ignitus about Spyro has escaped,Ignitus angrily suspected that Spyro is too dangerous now and needs to get rid of his darkness forever.

The Battle with Lava Golem has begun and the Dragons Elders have gotten the upper hand while Cynder attacks Lava Golem head on,but Lava Golem manages to knock the Dragon Elders but after this he faints in the Ground defeated and Spyro is hovering down to the Ground,disliking the brute methods of his father and begins to reject him,Ignitus and the Dragons Elders are very sad of their behavior with Spyro,Spyro begins to walk away to live alone with no allies,but is stoped by Cynder who manages to confess her love for Spyro,Cynder kisses Spyro who manages to dispel the Darkness of him and faint,but Malefor arrives and exposes Spyro with very strong power of true Darkness,making his body change,Spyro awakes revealing an black body similar of Malefor,Spyro gets up and roars with his darker voice full of hatred and malice,making the Dragons Elders and Cynder feel pain in theirs bodys,Ignitus fears that Spyro is no more that gentle Dragon as before,seeing as how his body is now full of power of darkness,when Malefor proceeds to kidnap Cynder,Spyro stops Malefor attacking him,allowing them some time to escape,Malefor is not pleased with the actions of Spyro and brainwashes him to remove the connection of him with the others Dragons,making Spyro fully evil.

In their Headquarters,Cynder can no longer feel Spyro´s pure spirit and fears that he is lost forever,begins to cry heavily,Ignitus feels that they lost the war with Malefor now that Malefor has claimed Spyro forever,Chronicler begins to explain his plan to the Elders,they must pass their dutys to their sons and daughters,Chronicler asks Ignitus to search for Lumina and Raven,they have lost Spyro to them,but them must get him back to his senses,Chronicler senses that his days are coming to an end and must find an heir for him,Cynder is very curious about who Lumina and Raven are,Ignitus explains to Cynder that Lumina and Raven are the only brother and sister of Spyro,they must get Spyro back no matter the cost,Ignitus flew off to get Lumina,Raven and Magma.

In the Evening,Ignitus arrives in the Dragon Headquarters with Lumina,Raven and Magma,sees that the others Dragon Elders have searched for Storm,Blossom,Chrona,Icicle,the others Dragon Elders are explaining the situation to the young ones while Chronicler and Ignitus are alone outside,Chronicler explains to Ignitus that his time is over and he have chosen Ignitus to be the new Chronicler,Ignitus proudly accepts this duty,Chronicler begins to get iluminated and vanishes while Ignitus color changes to a blue color,Ignitus walks back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Passing the Torch

Ignitus entered the Dragon Headquarters revealing his Green Body,Green Wings,Objects around his body and a big blue crystal in his front,revealing himself as the new Chronicler to the others Dragon Elders,the rest of the Dragon Elders are very impressed with Ignitus as being the New Chronicler,Magma is very proud of her father as being the new Chronicler,responsible of the Triumphs and Failure of the new era,Lumina and Raven aren´t seeing Spyro,Cynder runs crying outside of the Dragon Headquarters by hearing the name Spyro,Ignitus sadly says to Lumina and Raven that Spyro has fallen totally into Malefor´s Hands,Lumina and Raven are totally in disbelief that their brother has become evil,Ignitus says that the only hope for Spyro to come back is the Cosmic Dragon,Hollow,he may can cut the Link between Spyro and Malefor,but this won´t will have effect if Malefor pass the torch of Hatred to Spyro,Raven walk outside to comfort Cynder and rekindle her spirit by assuring that they will definitely bring Spyro back to her.

Lumina is kinda curious by what relations Spyro have with Malefor,Ignitus disgusting reveals that Spyro is the son of Malefor,Malefor discovered this relation when he have seen that Spyro have the same power and malice as him,Lumina is totally shocked that her brother is a Dragon with the destiny of destroying the world,Ignitus angrily shouts to Lumina that Spyro isn´t a destructive dragon and storms off in angry outside of the Dragon Headquarters,Terrador is surely shocked by how angry Ignitus was by how Spyro were being lost in Darkness,Lumina walks to Ignitus worried with him,Ignitus didn´t revealed to Spyro that he cared him as his son and now he is lost in the Darkness of Malefor´s Legacy,Lumina says to Ignitus,that the Dragons most lost in the Darkness can encounter his way back to the Light with the Love of someone that really cares deeply of him but Lumina fears that the original body of Spyro could be severely damaged and maybe can´t be restaured to him,Spyro must stay in his new form forever

In the Evening,the time to pass the torch of the old Dragon Elders to the young Dragon Elders has begin,Ignitus put the fire armour in Magma,Terrador,put the earth armour in Blossom,Volteer put the electric armour in Storm,Cyril put the ice armour in Icicle,Ignitus put the time armour in Chrona,Lumina and Raven already have been using the Light and Darkness armours,Terrador,Cyril and Volteer vanished in bright Lights granting,Blossom,Icicle and Storm theirs dutys as Dragon Elders,Cynder friendly hugged Raven in a friendly manner,Ignitus speaks to Chrona and Magma friendly,Chrona gladly accepts Ignitus as her father because Ignitus is a warmth and nice Dragon,Ignitus smiles in front of Magma and Chrona and begins hugging the two female dragons,Ignitus begins to read some books to discover some way to free Spyro of his dark chain that Malefor put in him while Magma and Chrona sees that Ignitus is very determined to bring Spyro back.

Meanwhile in the Malefor´s Lair,Spyro was sitting in front a dark visions pool seeing his new Malefor´s form fueled totally by hate and destruction,he tries to remember some black dragon that was along with him but the memory always slips away because Malefor´s hold in him is very strong,Spyro tries with all his might to remember the black dragon and says: Cynder,oh no,what i have become,i have become Malefor´s heir,i must escape him no matter what,Spyro´s kind eyes starts to appears in his Malefor´s Form,Spyro breaks the chains that Malefor has set up in him and escapes hearing Malefor growls very mad.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fear of Spyro

Spyro was quickly flying with Malefor pursuing him,saying: you can´t escape me,Spyro,i am your father,Spyro flew past some volcanos and quickly hide behind a volcano,Malefor have stop flying real mad,saying: where´s that runt,Malefor evilly smirked since his evil plan is ready to begin and Spyro is the key to the destruction and flew back to his lair,Spyro meanwhile can´t forgive him to getting lost in darkness for too long,he looks to his body and begins to scream in anguish and fear.

Cynder have sensed that Spyro was back and quickly tell Ignitus that Spyro has surfaced from the Darkness,Ignitus quickly ordered the young elders and Cynder to search Spyro and bring him to us,Spyro have seen some young red dragon flying near where he is searching for he and quickly hide from view,he tries to walk hiding himself sometimes from view,Spyro taps in his memory and sees a black dragon and white dragon playing with him,he says: Raven,Lumina,please forgive my foolish act and forgive me for getting lost in the darkness,he tries to hide again but are unsucessful because Cynder have found him and knock him out cold,after this Cynder begins to drag him to the Dragon Headquarters all tied up.

When Spyro awakens,he sees Lumina and Raven in front of him very angry and begins to slaps him thinking that he is Malefor,Spyro sees Cynder with his kind green eyes,Cynder screams: Lumina,Raven,stop,both of you are slaping Spyro,both Lumina and Raven are confused to see Spyro with the form of Malefor,but Lumina sees the kind and caring green eyes of Spyro and are teary eyed because she has punched her brother,Spyro tells Ignitus that he must toss him in prison because he is more dangerous now,Cynder walks to Spyro and huggs him in a loving manner,Spyro asks to Cynder: please forgive me my love,Cynder replies: i have already forgiven you Spyro,you have a noble and pure soul,Spyro feels lighthearted but couldn´t assume his purple form,Spyro screams in agony that he let all of them down and runs off somewhere,Ignitus,Lumina,Raven and Cynder searches for Spyro,they encounter him lookin his new body in a river,very disgusted to be in the form of his evil father,Spyro looks to them and Ignitus senses the despair that Spyro are in now,Lumina approaches Spyro saying that even Spyro has darkness,but the way he uses this darkness is what will differ him from his father,Spyro could use his new body and his darkness for good,Spyro lets a tear lands in his black new body and he sees that his body is changing to a purple color,Ignitus says that Spyro have the body of his father to use dark power with no fear of dark powers,but Spyro couldn´t gather the courage to forgive himself,he runs away again screaming that he fell in the darkness for far too long and knows no other way than darkness.

Ignitus feels sad with Spyro and tries to approach him alone,Ignitus put Spyro´s head in his body and says to Spyro let out all of his anguish,despair and fear all at once of him,Spyro screams while falling asleep,Ignitus kindly draged Spyro to his bed in the Dragon Headquarters and stays in front of the door to prevent anyone form entering his room,saying that Spyro must recover from his injuries that he has suffered while in Darkness,Ignitus says to Lumina,Raven and Cynder that Spyro needs the three of them,because Spyro is clouded with fear and despair,these sentiments are blocking the true powers of Spyro from emerging,Spyro have fear of the darkness,Spyro feels guilty from losing himself to the darkness and Spyro are in despair from becoming a monster,these three sentiments are locking Spyro from his real powers,Spyro don´t have the courage to unlock this block and fears that his destiny is darkness,Spyro needs love,friendship and compassion,he orients Raven,Cynder and Lumina to where Spyro is.

Lumina,Raven and Cynder carefully approaches Spyro,they hugged Spyro in a friendly manner,while Spyro says: i feel so alone,both Lumina,Raven and Cynder says that Spyro isn´t alone,that he have true friends and a true family,Spyro feels more comfortable with himself again,Spyro shows some gratitude to them,hugging the three in family like manner,while Cynder says that she will love Spyro no matter what form Spyro takes and always will love him.

In the night,Spyro and Cynder have walked outside of the Dragon Headquarters to have some lovetime reunion,Spyro and Cynder both sees the moon and in the end,Spyro finally kisses Cynder,while Ignitus sees the two and feels happy for Spyro to have his moment after some hard trials that Spyro have faced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Malefor Attacks

In the Morning,Spyro wake up and walks to a water pond,seeing his new body totally disgusted by how deep he went lost to the darkness,Spyro wishes that his purple form went back to him,Spyro went back to the Dragon HQ,sadly and confused with which destiny he must follow,he was so sure to save the world,but when he was lost in the darkness his destiny was clouded with Guilty and Fear,Spyro have walked silently past Ignitus and Ignitus have sensed the strange behavior of Spyro,Spyro enters his room that he shares with Cynder,Spyro slowly kisses Cynder fearing that Malefor could control him again with more force than ever,Cynder won´t make Spyro a pawn for Malefor,Spyro says that he can´t fight with his father,Spyro says that he fears Malefor and quickly runs somewhere,Ignitus fears that Spyro have lost his dragon spirit due to his huge fear of Malefor and how Spyro was lost in darkness,Ignitus searches Spyro and finds him crying heavily for being such fool for getting lost in the darkness for too long,Ignitus approaches Spyro and stays in his side saying that he feel much pride with Spyro and confesses that he loves Spyro like his son that he never had,Spyro put his head in the body of Ignitus and begins to cry heavily from his long exposure of darkness,Ignitus put his claw in Spyro´s shoulders and says: don´t feel guilty my son,you could be like Malefor,but his true father is Ignitus,Spyro begins to abandon all of his sorrow,guilty and fear with this revelation by Ignitus.

Ignitus says that he must work on Spyro to unleash the true powers of Spyro,Spyro finally have noted that the body of Ignitus is somewhat different,Ignitus reveals to Spyro that he was chosen as the new Chronicler,Spyro begins to hug Ignitus in a father like manner,Ignitus happily guides Spyro to a special part of the Dragon HQ,where Ignitus will discipline Spyro to not fear the Darkness,Spyro quickly mastered the dark elements but have a difficult struggle to control his dark state and starts to rampage while in his dark state,Ignitus tries to calm Spyro and succeds as Spyro is beginning to control his dark state,but after this,Spyro collapses in the ground getting back his purple form,very wonded and tired,Ignitus picks Spyro and takes him to his room,Ignitus ponders is Spyro will recover from his wounds,Ignitus puts Spyro in his bed and leaves his room and begins walking to Magma and Chrona,smiling while he guides Chrona and Magma to a book that he have discovered recently open in a page that refers that Ignitus is the true father of Spyro,Magma and Chrona are delighted to have Spyro as their brother,Ignitus reveals to Chrona and Magma that Malefor is trying to conquer the spirit of Spyro and turn his spirit to darkness,but Spyro has already conquered his inner darkness.

Meanwhile in Malefor´s Lair,Malefor is staring at his dark visions pool and are very mad with Spyro since Spyro have escaped his control,Malefor decides to be more brutal and attack them to capture Cynder and Spyro,Malefor calls for Red and the Sorceror,he guides them to attack Warfang and imprison Spyro and Cynder,Malefor anounces that his new step for destruction has begun,in the halfway of the way to Warfang,Malefor instructs that Red and the Sorceror must split Spyro and Cynder from the group,Malefor then captures Spyro and Cynder,when Malefor is escaping,Red and the Sorceror must destroy Warfang,Red and the Sorceror understood Malefor plan,they begin to fly again to attack Warfang.

Spyro awakes and exits his room weakly,walking to Ignitus,Spyro collapses in front of Ignitus,Ignitus quickly grabed Spyro and uses the power of his big blue crystal to heal Spyro,Spyro awakens again and happily is playing with Raven,Cynder,Chrona,Magma and Lumina,Ignitus sees the youngs playing happily and feels peace in his heart,but Warfang begins shaking when Malefor,Red and the Sorceror begins to attack Warfang,Ignitus and the others head outside the Dragon HQ to see Malefor attacking Warfang with some help,Ignitus calms the group to stay close to him,but Red manages to collapses a building separating Spyro and Cynder from Ignitus and the rest,Malefor lands in front of Spyro and Cynder,saying that they can´t escape him,Malefor grabs the two and begins to fly to his lair,Ignitus sees that Malefor has caught both Spyro and Cynder,Ignitus put a forcefield protecting the Dragons from the attacks of Red and the Sorceror that destroyed Warfang,when Ignitus vanishes with his forcefield,begins to become fueled by hatred saying that Malefor has crossed the line by capturing Spyro two times,Ignitus angrily shouts that they will march to the Scorched Plans and defeat Malefor once and for all,Magma never have seen Ignitus this angry before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Falling in the Darkness

Spyro and Cynder have waked up in separated jails,with Malefor staring at both of them,Spyro stares back to Malefor with no fear,Malefor smirks evilly and says that he is the father of Spyro,Spyro,hasn´t fell in Malefor Trap again,Malefor tries to corrupt Spyro again but couldn´t corrupt Spyro this time,Malefor stares evilly to Cynder,who is very scared of him,Malefor says that Cynder don´t have to fear him because he is her Master,Cynder initially disagrees but Malefor uses his powers to unlock the Darkness of Cynder making her body black and eyes white,Malefor opens the door of Cynder jail and she walks out of the jail to stand by her master,Malefor says that Spyro is alone here and always have been alone,Spyro bows his head down very sad to lose Cynder,Malefor tries again to corrupt Spyro and fails again,Malefor is getting to become really mad with Spyro,Malefor threatens to kill Cynder if Spyro doesn´t submit himself to his dark,Spyro not willing to lose Cynder surrends to Malefor and Malefor uses his full power to make Spyro fully black with red eyes,in a new level of malice and hatred,Spyro begins to trash the door of the jail and Malefor opens the door of his jail freeing Spyro,Spyro stands by the side of Malefor,Malefor says that in some days,Malefor will pass the torch of evil and hatred to Spyro making him fully transform in a villain Dragon,Dark Spyro says in his evil voice,as you wish master.

Meanwhile outside of the Ruins of Warfang,Ignitus uses the power of his blue crystal to see the whereabouts of Cynder and Spyro and sees that Spyro and Cynder is in the Malefor´s Lair corrupted while Spyro is corrupted in a new level of hatred and evil,Ignitus orders Lumina,Raven,Magma and Chrona to open the door to Warfang ruins by inside,they manages to open the door of Warfang Ruins by inside,Ignitus and the others youngs dragons walk inside to the Ruins,Ignitus reveals to the youngs elders that Spyro and Cynder have been corrupted again,Lumina and Raven are in shock again,Ignitus calms the two that they will bring Spyro and Cynder back to they,Lumina and Raven begin to lose hope in Spyro,Ignitus says that they must not lose hope in Spyro and Cynder,they will definitely come back to us.

Back in Malefor´s Lair,Malefor is having some time with Dark Spyro to put him fully in his control by erasing all of his memories completely and replacing the memories erased with memories of him being a Black Dragon,Cynder sees this and slowly walks away from Malefor´s Lair in order to warn Ignitus and the others with the situation of Spyro,Malefor still have control over Cynder and stays in front of Cynder ordering her to stay here,Cynder angrily replies: yes Master,Malefor guides Dark Spyro to another section of,his lair to train him.

Ignitus and the Others have arrived in the Burned Plains and are reunited with Hollow and Cynder having escaped from Malefor´s hold over her warns Ignitus and the others that Malefor will pass the torch of Malice and Hatred to Spyro and when Malefor pass his duty to Spyro will be lost forever in the dark as he will become a villain more dangerous than Malefor,Ignitus friendly huggs Cynder for warning them in the problem of Spyro,Ignitus wonder who is the Volcano that Malefor is hiding,Cynder guides them to the Volcano of Malefor but was a trap when Cynder turned on them revealing her black body and white eyes,Malefor appears and tosses them in the jail,Dark Spyro appears and sees Ignitus,he begins to struggle again with his dark side but is knocked by Dark Cynder,Ignitus turns his head to not see Spyro and Cynder blaming them for falling in the darkness again,Malefor drags Spyro and Cynder to some area that Ignitus can´t reach them,Malefor wakes Spyro and orders Spyro and Cynder stays in this room until the right hour arrives.

Malefor laughs evilly as his plan is reaching the final step to destruction is about to begin,Malefor drags Ignitus out of his jail and ties him up to immobilize him,Malefor already have know that Ignitus become the New Chronicler,Malefor says that to his plan reach the final step he needs the power of the Chronicler,saying that,Malefor begins to infuse Ignitus with darkness,Ignitus begins to scream in pain and refuses to let himself fall in the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Darkness of Ignitus

Ignitus were being infused with the power of darkness,Malefor tries with all his power to make Ignitus evil,but the willpower of Ignitus was greater than the evil of Malefor,Ignitus says that he will not be another dark servant of Malefor,Malefor begins to be very annoyed by the great willpower of Ignitus,Malefor refuses to let Ignitus go from his bind,Malefor walks to where Spyro and Cynder were,Malefor drags Spyro and Cynder in front of Ignitus who is shocked,Malefor tries to make Spyro and Cynder persuade Ignitus into the Dark by beating him,both Spyro and Cynder begins to slam Ignitus,while Magma and Chrona are screaming in pain for seeing Spyro and Cynder beating Ignitus Magma and Chrona both begins to ram into the bars of their jail,they succeds in breaking the jail and everyone escapes,Lumina uses her power of light to blind everyone,Magma uses her power of fire to burn the ropes that are imobilizing Ignitus,Raven uses his power of darkness to make a black smoke in the room while Chrona uses her power of time to slow time to make sure everyone escapes from Malefor.

Outside of Malefor´s Lair,Ignitus is very pleased with the teamwork of the Young Elders,but Ignitus notes that Magma is missing,Ignitus wonders where Magma is,Chrona says that Malefor has imprisoned her,Ignitus begins to become very angry,because he will lose her daugther,while in his anger,Ignitus body begins to become black,Chrona says to Lumina that she must use her power quickly repeling the darkness of Ignitus,Ignitus falls in a deep sorrow because he already has lost Spyro and now he is losing Magma,Ignitus can´t withstand his pain of losing one son and one daughter that he holds very dear to him,Ignitus begins to lose hope in himself and cries heavily,Chrona,Lumina and Raven tries to comfort Ignitus but are unsucessful.

Meanwhile in Malefor´s Lair,Malefor is staring to Magma who is binded by a forcefield,Magma says that Malefor will go down and that Ignitus will rescue her,Malefor says that the spirit of Ignitus is broken apart and that he will never rescues her,Magma cries in pain while seeing the truth of the words that Malefor spoke to her,she sees that Ignitus is doing nothing for her now,Malefor says that evil is his only way now,Magma screams in pain and sadness because her father will not rescue her,Malefor walks with Spyro and Cynder to a special room to wait the moment when Ignitus will walk to they ruled by his inner darkness.

Back Outside of Malefor´s Lair,Lumina and Raven are discuting a plan to rescue both Spyro,Cynder and Magma with Storm,Blossom,Icicle and Chrona,since they can´t rely on Ignitus anymore,Lumina sugests that Raven could create a black smoke to prevent the vision of Malefor and his minions,while Chrona uses her power to slow time to provide a backstage help,while Icicle and Storm goes to Malefor´s Lair to bring Spyro,Cynder and Magma back from Malefor,Lumina says to Raven begins her plan now,Raven uses his power again to create a huge black smoke inside of Malefor´s Lair,Chrona uses her power again to stop time and commands Icicle and Storm inside to get Spyro,Cynder and Magma back,but they only have succeeded in bringing back Magma,when Raven and Chrona tires out from using theirs power,they see an angry Ignitus with black body,white eyes and a big red crystal,Malefor walks to Ignitus saying that at long last Ignitus have fell to his darkness,Ignitus bows down to Malefor totally controlled by him,Dark Ignitus angrily tosses the younger dragons outside of Malefor´s Lair while saying,I give my loyalty to you Malefor,Magma and Chrona both are heartbroken as they sees that they lost their father.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The King of Darkness

In the Morning,Malefor have tied Dark Cynder and Dark Ignitus in the wall,while he orders Dark Spyro to stay in the circle that Malefor has created,Dark Spyro obeys and goes to stay in the circle in front of Dark Cynder and Dark Ignitus,Malefor begins to recite a dark ritual to change Spyro in the King of Darkness,Malefor begins by transfering some of the powers of himself,Dark Cynder and Dark Ignitus to Dark Spyro,Dark Spyro begins to scream in heavy pain when the surge of power was entering him,but all of a sudden the black mist leaves Spyro who reverts back to his purple form and collapses,the black mist that have abandoned Spyro was beginning to form in the most evil dragon,with the body of Malefor,the sharp horns of Cynder,the eyes of Spyro and a big black crystal,the black dragon reveals himself to be the destroyer of all the dragons,Spyro have waked up weakly and stares to Malefor who was walking sadly to Spyro saying,forgive me my son,all that i wanted was to create a more peaceful world for Spyro,Malefor has finally seen the errors of his ways and changed into a better dragon,Malefor frees Dark Ignitus and Dark Cynder who begins to attack Spyro but their darkness was absorbed by the King of Darkness and they reverts themselves to their original form,Ignitus weakly approaches Malefor,saying hello brother,Malefor quickly helped Ignitus to his feet,Cynder walked slowly to Spyro,who was very tired due to heavy exposure in the darkness and not moving at all,Malefor begins to become worried with Spyro and tries to help him to wake him up but Spyro was really needing some serious sleep to recover after how much pain and wound he have taken,Malefor huggs Spyro in a friendly manner,Ignitus goes outside and walks near to Magma and Chrona,smiling,both Magma and Chrona sees that Ignitus have returned to his original self,Ignitus huggs Chrona and Magma in a father like manner,Magma and Chrona are much more happier now that Ignitus is back to his former self,suddenly Spyro and Cynder were tossed out of Malefor´s Lair badly wounded along with Malefor,Malefor is very scared by how the King of Darkness is ruthless and violent with all the powers of both himself,Spyro,Cynder and Ignitus,Ignitus teleports all of the Dragons to the Dragon Secret Base hidden very well in the underground of the Dragon Temple,in there,both Cynder,Spyro and Malefor were deeply wounded,Ignitus and the youngers elders begins to take care of the three.

Malefor weakly reveals that the King of Darkness have convinced him to stay in the Dark Path to make a body for him,the King of Darkness were imprisoned in a purple dragon that was convinced to change the world to a better world,saying this,Malefor stares to Spyro,Malefor have agreed with the King of Darkness to making a body for him only if he not kill Spyro,the King of Darkness agreed with that,Malefor have comitted such many errors in his life,but in the end of his life he have tried to make the spirit of the Darkness King leaves Spyro for good,Malefor says that his life is coming to an end,but he regrets nothing with turning to the good side,saying this,Malefor evil dies but his good protects him and keeps him to live with no regrets,Malefor awakes very confused,Ignitus says that Malefor have earned his second chance by saving Spyro,Malefor says that he needs no more this horribly name,he now will be known as Falzar,Falzar wonder what will happen now that the King of Darkness is free,Falzar comments that Spyro himself was the key to destroy the world,but isn´t sure if Spyro will do that,because the King of Darkness has infused some of his soul and powers inside the soul of Spyro,Spyro can defeat the King of Darkness if he himself dies,Ignitus will not let Spyro dies,cause he cares in Spyro like a son.

Falzar says that he is working on a plan to make the King of Darkness mortal again,but if he discover of his connection with Spyro,he can control Spyro and Spyro gonna be a Dark trouble,but the way to destroy the link of Spyro with the King inside Spyro and remove his spirit and power of him is to make a bonded sacrifice,Falzar and Ignitus will be killed alongside Spyro because Spyro must master his fear of death and if Spyro can master his fear of death,his real power will finally awaken making Spyro realize his destiny,he must defeat the King of Darkness to fully understand his destiny,because he is a savior also explains that the powers of Spyro go far beyond he can understand his powers,Falzar takes the role to tutor Spyro and to not let Spyro´s power overtakes and corrupts him,Falzar will not let Spyro makes the errors that he made,because Falzar truly cares about Spyro like his son,Ignitus tells that Spyro is truly the son of Falzar,Falzar don´t understands why because Ignitus have lied to Spyro and his daughters,Ignitus truly cares about Spyro and was afraid that when he choosed to tell Spyro about who was the father of Spyro,Spyro have choosed to become evil along Malefor,Spyro slowly walked to Falzar and Ignitus very angry with Ignitus,Spyro says that he hates Ignitus because he lied to him,Falzar explains to Spyro that Ignitus wanted Spyro to not chased Malefor,Ignitus tearly eyed reveals to Spyro that he have a pure heart and a noble soul,Ignitus apologizes Spyro for lying to him and huggs him friendly.

Falzar and Ignitus walks alongside Spyro to a special room of the Dragon Secret Base,Falzar kindly talks to Spyro that he cares deeply in Spyro as his son,Falzar says that he have chosen Ignitus as Spyro mentor and the Protector of him,Ignitus duty was to protect Spyro from all harms and Ignitus fulfilled his duty when he choose to let your egg be alone yet protected him,Spyro tearly eyed apologizes Ignitus and walks to him,Ignitus and Falzar along with Magma,Chrona,Raven and Lumina approaches Spyro and they huggs him in a Family like manner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Past of Ignitus

Ignitus was sleeping well and was dreaming about his daughters that he loves more than ever,but the dream changes into a nightmare when he hears a small black dragoness crying heavy when she was being kidnapped by Gaul,he and a Gray Dragoness that he was married named Mirage tried to rescue her to no avail and Mirage was badly damaged,she was dying,she put all her loss blaming Ignitus,Ignitus began to run crying,far from her,he have retrieved a red dragoness with the name of Magma,Ignitus have hidden himself in the Temple for safety,Ignitus constantly have mentioned the name Cynder in his sleep,his nightmare changed to a better dream when he was chosed to be the Elder of Fire and that was Seven Dragon Elders,Terrador was the Earth Elder,Volteer was the Electricity Elder,Cyril was the Ice Elder,Elva was the Elder of Light,Falzar was the Elder of Darkness and Chronicler was the Elder of Time,but everything was breaked apart when Falzar submited himself to the darkness and everyone have walked separate ways.

Ignitus wake up very tense and troubled because of his past,he walked quietly to the outside of the Dragon Secret Base and began to see the starry sky and have wished to retrieve Cynder to him,Spyro wakes up and approaches Ignitus worried with him and hears him says: Cynder and black Dragoness,Ignitus fears that he will not see Cynder anymore,Spyro walked away and minutes later have led Cynder to Ignitus,Ignitus turns aways whispering: where are you my dear Cynder,Cynder wonders what is wrong with Ignitus,Ignitus hears the gently voice of Cynder and remember the small black dragoness,Ignitus asks: is that you my dear Cynder,i think that i have lost you to the dark,since you were very small,i am your father Cynder,i never meant to put you in such a dangerous situation,i am deeply sorry for you,Cynder speaks that she understands the pain of Ignitus,smiling.

Ignitus walks alone with Spyro and says to Spyro that his fathers were part of the first Dragon Council,who was charged with maintaining the peace and safety of the hatchling Dragons,but the Dragon Council was shattered by the errors of Ignitus and Falzar,Ignitus says that Elva and Falzar were the Elders of Light and Darkness,Elva is a Twilight Dragon and Falzar was a Convexity Dragon,both of they were deeply in love with one another,Elva and Falzar were deeply wishing for a rare son and is where Spyro was laid,Ignitus have been chosen by Elva and Falzar to be the Godfather of Spyro and his duty is to protect Spyro from all harm,Spyro gladly says that Ignitus have done a nice job as his godfather.

Cynder approaches Magma and Chrona slowly and tells what happened,Magma is clearly overjoyed because Cynder is her sister,Ignitus approaches Cynder quietly saying that he is proud of Cynder because Cynder have become a Strong Dragoness and that she is in love with Spyro,Cynder giggles and walk to Spyro,Ignitus walk all alone to see the starry sky and wishes for Mirage to be alive and with him,because he deeply love her,suddely Ignitus eyes were covered by a hand and some sweet voice whispers in his ear,i love you Ignitus,Ignitus says: Mirage is that you,Ignitus is turned around to see Mirage,Mirage have heard that Ignitus haven´t forget about her and that he was still loving her,Mirage quickly apologizes all the wrong things that Ignitus have comitted and hopes that they will be happy again,Ignitus and Mirage have the resolve of getting married again,both of them get married again and vow to never let theirs errors break their family again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Spyro´s Love begins

In the Morning,Spyro get up and walked slowly outside of the Dragon Secret Base,there he encountered Falzar,Elva and the Younger Elders,they all said that Spyro´s power aren´t unlocked to the max,Falzar says that Spyro must learn all of the elements in order to unlock his destiny,Spyro denies this and says that all he wants is to live a peaceful live with his precious love that is Cynder,Cynder is clearly overjoyed to hear that Spyro values her as his precious love,Elva is very warm hearted with her son because he have falled in deep love with Cynder,the perfect mate for him,but Falzar is very disappointed with Spyro because Spyro is beginning to be lazy and unprepared,Falzar drags Spyro forceful in a empty room,where Falzar summons a dark whip and begins to slap Spyro with the whip,Falzar hurtful slaps his son to put him in the right way,Cynder angrily interrupts Falzar and catches Spyro shouting: HOW DARE YOU TO PUNISH MY DARLING Spyro,she leaves with Spyro hurt in her back while Elva sadly says that Falzar is doing the wrong way,Spyro must train in the right order,first he must train in fire,electricity,ice and earth,then he must train in light and darkness,Falzar is being too hastly and too brutal in training Spyro.

Spyro weakly awakes hurt and sees Cynder,Cynder kisses Spyro and says: My darling Spyro,you are more precious to me,ever since i meet you,i fell in love with you,since i meet you,i haven´t forgotten you,you are more precious than anything and more then me,Spyro smiles happily and huggs Cynder in a loving manner,they can´t have seen that Elva was seeing them and was very happy with both Spyro and Cynder,Elva walks slowly to Falzar and speaks to him that Spyro and Cynder will get marriaged soon,Falzar only wants his son to be strong,Elva slaps Falzar and he comes back to his senses,Falzar is sorry when he couldn´t control himself and when he slapped Spyro,Falzar says that Spyro must be free to love and be loved in return,Falzar resolves that when the right time comes,he will approaches Spyro.

Later in that day,Spyro walked to the Library to learn some way to master darkness without being corrupted,but was unsucessful,Spyro leaved the Library very troubled,Falzar walked near Spyro and sensed the trouble of him,Falzar asked: what´s your problem son,Spyro answered: i don´t want to become corrupted,Falzar reveals to Spyro that when the time is right,he will train Spyro in the way of the darkness in some way for Spyro not be corrupted,Spyro is sure thrilled by these news,Falzar apologizes to Spyro for his brutal behavior,he was trying to make Spyro stronger,but all he was doing was separating his son from him,Spyro understands the pressure that they are in now that the King of Darkness has been freed from within Spyro,Spyro feels guilty in himself because he was the dangerous host of this terrible enemy,Falzar says that Spyro must not feel guilty of all this.

Spyro walks outside of the Dragon Secret Base very sad and troubled with his destiny,Cynder approaches Spyro and says: what´s the problem sweatheart,Spyro answers: my dear Cynder,i don´t am certain of my destiny,Cynder don´t were liking the stuff that Spyro was saying and slaped him in the face tearly eyed and says: my dear Spyro,you are the purple dragon,you have a noble soul and a warrior spirit,Spyro must not let his past troubles him,Cynder also says to Spyro that she deeply loves him,Spyro sees that Cynder truly loves him and is very happy,Cynder,my dear sweetheart,can we start dating,Cynder answers with a happy yes,afters this Spyro and Cynder began dating,while Ignitus and the others secretly sees this and are truly overjoyed by how much Spyro is happy since his past endeavors.

In the Night,Spyro and Cynder have sneaked out of the Dragon Secret Base quietly and they see the starry sky,both Spyro and Cynder sees a shooting star,they wishes for a perfect world where they can live in peace and in love,Ignitus looks them from afar and have a vision where Spyro and Cynder were just the happiest Dragons in a world with no evil or battles to bother they,both Spyro and Cynder begins to kiss one another,happy and in true love.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: New Arrivals

In the Morning,Spyro,Elva and Falzar were taking a happy family time,walking outside of the Dragon Temple,when suddenly a familiar wind touched Elva and a Cold Rain hitted Falzar hard,they have known that Cyclos and Tidal will arrive shortly,Elva is sure thrilled in seeing her mother again since they have walked separate ways,when the Dragon Council disbanded,but Falzar is not that happy since he was at Odds with his father since he was always disagreeing with him.

They walked back to the Dragon Temple and hastly announces to Ignitus that Cyclos and Tidal will arrive in some days,Ignitus is sure happy because the Council will be whole again,Spyro wonders who Tidal and Cyclos are,Ignitus reveals that Cyclos and Tidal are the Mother of Elva and Father of Falzar,this makes them Spyro´s Grandparents,Spyro is sure happy and eager to know them.

In the Evening,when everyone was sleeping,Spyro awakes and walks slowly and silently outside of the Dragon Temple to gaze upon the Stars,when Cynder arrives by the side of Spyro,they gaze upon the Stars wishing for a More Peaceful and violently-less future,meanwhile,Tidal and Cyclos speaks mentally with Falzar and Elva revealing that they will help Spyro and Cynder with their training,Elva seriously warns Cyclos to not try something funny with Spyro nor Cynder since she knows of Cyclos mischievous side and she was a first class prankster,she always cause trouble to the Ancient Elders.

When the Morning arrives,Elva and Falzar sees Spyro and Cynder sleeping together with their bodies next to one another,Elva awakes them saying that breakfast is ready,Spyro and Cynder walk alongside with Elva to eat.

In the Afternoon,when they are having their much needed break,a Small Female Dragon and a Small Navy Blue Dragon arrives in the Dragon Temple,Elva and Falzar sees them and wonders where Cyclos and Tidal are,the Two Young Dragons reveals that Cyclos and Tidal have retired from their Dutys and have chosen Whirl and Depth to be theirs heirs,since Cyclos have foresaw the New Generation of New Elders,Cyclos and Tidal where in deep love in the first time when they meet,they have planned a marriage when the Council first dissolved.

Whirl and Depth sees Spyro and Cynder and they were examining them,they have come to a resolve and reveals that Depth will sometimes train Spyro while Whirl will train Cynder and Whirl will sometimes train Spyro while Depth will train Cynder,Whirl suddenly sees Elva and runs to her whispering begins to hug Elva in a Sister like manner,Elva Kindly Pats Whirl in the back of her head gently.

In the Next awakening,Whirl have revealed her prankster side when she sees Spyro fall in one of her small tricks,Elva sees this and Scolds Whirl,Whirl can´t help doing pranks since she is Daughter of Cyclos,Spyro walks along Cynder and were always seeing her,Spyro kisses Cynder briefly and Cynder Blushes when Spyro gives a Turquoise Necklace to Cynder,Cynder is happy and says that Spyro is her sweet one,Spyro puts the necklace in Cynder´s neck with the words: my sweet mate,Cynder sees the words and blushes even more and says: Spyro you´re soo sweet with me and I don´t know how to repay you.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Birth of Twilight

In the Night when Spyro was Sleeping,he was having a really bad Nightmare and in that Nightmare,Spyro was seeing his Evil Side defeating and Killing his Good Side to Control him,Spyro was screaming loudly,when suddenly Cynder awakes him and Spyro is very ill,Ignitus approaches Spyro and suddenly Spyro goes on a rampage when his body changes to a Black Color,Dark Spyro attacks everyone,Ignitus Screams to everyone that they must contain Spyro,but this goes badly when Dark Spyro beats severely Ignitus,Cynder,Raven and Lumina,nearly killing them,but Falzar and Elva both knocks Dark Spyro outside of the room they were,Dark Spyro berates and nearly kills Falzar and Elva,saying that he no longer is Spyro,Falzar senses that the Darkness within Spyro has reached his limit and if they don´t make something fast,Spyro will be lost forever within the Darkness.

Dark Spyro continues his rampage battling Depth and Whirl,along the others youngers elders,Dark Spyro nearly kills Chrona and Magma but he fell in the No-escape trap combo created by Blossom,Whirl and Depth,while Mirage makes the Darkness within Spyro retreat to the Inner Depths of Spyro,making him faint very ill,Falzar weakly explains the state of Spyro and goes in a panic since the Darkness within Spyro is overcoming his Light,this is creating a problem in Spyro since his darkness must stay in balance with his light,Falzar walks to Ignitus and says that Spyro´s State is a worrying one,since his Darkness is getting bigger than his light,this is creating a disrupting problem in the powers of Spyro,he draws his power from the balance of darkness and light within him,Ignitus says to Falzar that Spyro´s Origin was in the darkness,such as Falzar´s Origin,but Spyro is trying to create a balance within him since the first time when he began to fight for the light.

Ignitus reveals to Elva that Spyro must restore the Balance of his light and darkness within or Spyro will be lost forever in the darkness and his light will fade away,Ignitus also reveal that Spyro will be the Twilight Elder when he restores his balance of darkness and light within,Elva is surprised to hear that her first son will be the Twilight Elder,Ignitus says that the Twilight Elder is a vital one since Twilight Elders must keep the balance of light and dark of the world and within themselves since the beginning of time,saying this Spyro has gone berserk again with his black body and attacks again only to be caught by Mirage´s Illusion Trick,Ignitus tried some Spell to strengthen the Light of Spyro with no luck,Elva speaks to Spyro that Spyro must stand strong and not accept defeat,Spyro must stand strong for his family and his allies,suddenly a explosion of light and darkness arises.

Spyro was in the center of that explosion and landed swiftly in the ground with his purple body having restored the balance of light and darkness within himself,Elva and Falzar Proudly stands in front of Spyro and are greatly Proud to see that Spyro has awakened his Twilight Power,Ignitus puts the Twilight Armor to Spyro,a black and white armor,Lumina and Raven proudly sees that Spyro is a Elder with a vital mission,Elva happily huggs Spyro in a proud-like manner,his father and mother are proud that they have raised such a strong Dragon like Spyro,Spyro blushes and walk to Cynder,she is worried that with Spyro´s duty,he may not have time to be with her,Spyro comforts her that he will only do his duty alongside Cynder,since he is planning to marry Cynder,much to the shock of everyone except Ignitus,Falzar and Elva.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Shocking Revelations

In the Beginning of Some Wondeful Day,Spyro,Cynder and the Young Elders were Playing Happily in the Garden of the Dragon Temple,Ignitus was seeing this happily alongside Mirage,Spyro suddenly Tackled Cynder Down and begin to kiss her,making her Blush,Elva and Falzar were seeing this very happily,seeing the two in love with each other.

Ignitus and Mirage both were reading some books regarding Dragon Lineage and Discovered some Shocking Truth regarding,Elva,Falzar,Cynder and Spyro,Ignitus and Mirage both looked to each other in totally disbelief,the two agreed to tell them when the right time comes,Ignitus agreed with Mirage.

In the Lunch Time,both were eating happily,until Raven says a Nasty Compliment on Spyro,Spyro Angrily Tossed some Food in Raven,Starting a Food Fight that lasted for about two Hours until Elva and Falzar punished the two of them for starting the Food Fight putting them in a one week punishment.

One Week Later,Spyro walked towards Raven and passed him without speaking to him,Ignitus have seen the Harsh Demeanor of Spyro and decided to tell the truth to him,Ignitus alongside Mirage summoned Spyro,Cynder,Falzar and Elva to the Temple Union Room,They Don´t Understand the Emergency of the Situation of Ignitus words,Ignitus sees the four of them and begin to tell the Truth.

**Ignitus/New Chronicler: **Spyro,Cynder,Elva and Falzar,i Have some Grieving News for both of you.

**Spyro/Cynder/Elva/Falzar: **What is It

**Ignitus/New Chronicler: **I Will Begin to tell Spyro of his True Calling and True Nature

**Spyro: **What do you have to tell Me,Ignitus

**Ignitus/New Chronicler: **Spyro,You were a Twilight Dragon ALL Along,since your birth,you are the Last Twilight Dragon Alive,since all of the Rest were Killed by the Darkness King,I am Sorry to Say this but Elva and Falzar aren´t your real parents.

**Spyro: **WHAT This Can´t be Serious.

**Elva and Falzar: **Spyro,Ignitus is really telling you the Truth to you,because we are of separate Kinds that were always surging War to one Another,these Two Kinds of Dragons were the Convexity and the Celestial Dragons,there was a Isolated Kind of Dragon that were Separated of this war and were basically the Pacific Kind,until the Darkness King appeared in the Twilight Realm attacking them,the Twilight Queen and King feared the death of their two childs and sended both of them towards Earth in the time Elva and Falzar picked them and Raised them Alone,until they have arranged a Marriage in the Dragon Realm.

**Ignitus/New Chronicler: **This is True,Spyro,you are the Future King of the Twilight Realm,a thing that the Darkness King Wanted Most,you have one Sister,very Close to you,want to know who she is.

**Spyro: **Yes,I Want to Know About My Sister

**Ignitus/New Chronicler: **Spyro,your Sister is none other than Cynder,your Mate

**Falzar: **Well,this is the Very Truth,I Raised Cynder Alone,since she have a Skin Color deep than Spyro.

**Cynder: **Is this really the Truth,Falzar.

**Falzar: **Yes It is Dear Cynder,i have known that the Twilight Dragons are a Dragon Kind with two tipes of Skin Color,a Light Purple Skin and a Dark Purple Skin,they are Powerful Beings that Lived High in the Clouds,Separated from everyone,they were merely Pacifist Dragons,they hated war and Fights

**Ignitus/New Chronicler: **Cynder,Spyro is your fated Mate,since you are the Future Queen of Twilight,your True Parents will Arrive Tomorrow

In the Evening,Spyro stood alonside Cynder in the Dragon Garden,the two were seeing the Starry Sky,Cynder eyed Spyro and was truly happy to know their true calling,Cynder kissed Spyro in the Mouth,making him blush and enjoy the moment.

Twenty Minutes Later,Spyro and Cynder were seeing the Starry Sky again,when Cynder began talking

**Cynder:** I am very surprised to discover that,you are my Brother Spyro and Much More to discover that i am the Future Queen of Twilight.

**Spyro: **Well My Dear Lady,it sure have its sense in all that they revealed,i am truly happy to be at your side forever.

**Cynder: **Spyro,you have been soo much nice and soft to me,you make me happy.

**Spyro: **My Dear Cynder,do you know about the Tales of the Twilight Dragons

**Cynder: **No I Don´t Know about Tales regarding Twilight Dragons

**Spyro**: Well,My Dear Cynder,they are known as the Dragons of the Stars,since they can create shooting Stars to grant someone wish.

**Cynder:** Well they have gained some reputation then.

Both of them Laugh More before going to bed


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Calling of Twilight

In the Morning,Spyro and Cynder walked outside of the Dragon Temple,to see the Sky but suddenly the two have seen a Mysterious Light appearing in the Sky,Spyro and Cynder concludes that the Twilight Realm is Calling for them,they decide that is for the best in them leaving for the Twilight Realm.

Spyro and Cynder walks back to the Dragon Temple,they enter theirs rooms and begins to put everything they have in their backpack,Spyro and Cynder together says goodbye to everyone,everyone tearly eyed bidds Farewell to them,Spyro and Cynder walks outside of the Dragon Temple,both of them Summons a Portal to the Twilight Realm,then suddenly both of them heard a Mysterious Voice begin to Speak to them:

Mysterious Voice: AH,so then both of you are ready to travel to the Twilight Realm but when you enter the Twilight Realm you willl never come back,are you ready to travel to the Twilight Realm.

Spyro and Cynder Pondered the Idea for about 30 minutes,but then have the resolve that this is the best for them,Spyro and Cynder walked and entered inside the portal to the Twilight Realm,they were almost shocked with the beautyness of the Twilight Realm,a Dimension with a Beautiful Shiny White Light in almost all of the Realm,Spyro and Cynder both states the Twilight Realm as a Pure State of Art and Beautifulness.

While Flying about one hour they have reached the Twilight Kingdom,a Shining White City,where all of the Dragons in this city are Nice and Peaceful,Spyro and Cynder walked through Twilight Kingdom and they Spotted a Huge Shining White Palace,they walk to the Palace,the Palace have accepted Spyro and Cynder inside,while inside the Palace,9 Huge Dragons surrounded Spyro and Cynder,revealing themselves as the Dragon Overlords.

Dragon Overlords: So the two of you have decided to stay in Twilight.

Spyro and Cynder both nodded to the Dragon Overlords,very happy,the Dragon Overlords bowed themselves to them,since Spyro and Cynder Royal Blood runs in both of them since their births,the Dragon Overlords are now servants of both Spyro and Cynder,Spyro and Cynder are very happy to have friends in the Beautiful Twilight Realm.

Later that Day,the Dragons Overlord were talking with Spyro and Cynder about the Threat that the Darkness King gives to them,since he wanted the Title of King of Twilight the Most,Spyro and Cynder pondered this for a While and decides to assemble a Dragon Troop.

In the Evening,the Dragon Overlords all have decided to give Spyro and Cynder a Coronation Ceremony,to simbolize Spyro and Cynder their Title of King and Queen of Twilight,when Spyro and Cynder entered the Palace and sees that the Dragon Overlords says to Spyro and Cynder to come closer,Spyro and Cynder come close to the Dragon Overlords,the Dragon Overlords Gives Spyro and Cynder Gold Crowns and a Gold Body Armor,Spyro and Cynder happily accepted being the King and Queen of Twilight.

Meanwhile in the Moutain inside the Dark Twilight,the Darkness King was seeing the Coronation Ceremony very Angry,since he lost the Chance in becoming King of Twilight,but suddenly he spots Spyro and Begins to Create a Plan to Corrupt Spyro in Order for gaining a Ally.

PS: Thanks to My Buddy Arrowsight,I Was Able to Complete Dawn of Darkness.


End file.
